The Best Reality Show Ever!
by Lock Of Dreams
Summary: In the place I live in, actors can be really harsh behind the scenes. Some not so much! I knew how the actors of Kuroshitsuji acted, and I knew what I was getting into. That why I accepted the job to be a host of this reality show.
1. How It All Began!

**How It All Began!**

_You know I thought life sucked when my parents got separated, and school kind of sucked. It was the month of October and the year was 2013, I was 12 and was in the 8__th__ grade. I still didn't have a phone and I wasn't what you would call popular, I was an Otaku and I loved it. My grades were average and all my friends were either Otaku like me or Gamers or they specialize in one thing. I was an Otaku, a Gamer and I rocked in the arts. People say I'm an amazing singer and a pretty skilled manga artist for my age._

_Not every black girl can do what I do or be who I am(obviously), I always wanted to be famous for something. And I'm telling you how it happened, I was just a small town girl from Barrhaven, Ontario but now I'm the youngest Reality show host in history._

_Anyways, it started the 21__st__ and I was walking home from school. I was supposed to go on a Washington trip with my friends but my dad didn't sign the permission slip and I needed both parental signatures. I walked into our small apartment where I lived with my mom, uncle and two terrible brothers. I had my headphones on and music playing on full blast, I walked into the living room and turned on the Wii. I quickly opened up Netflix and started to watch Kuroshitsuji again, I've already watched every episode and knew everything about every single character._

_I decided to watch 'The Making Of Kuroshitsuji II' episode again, I thought it was a joke. You know how the actors were off camera, and the fact that they had the same names as the characters. But I soon came to realize that's how it really is, I always thought if they acted like regular people. Well all I knew was that they didn't act like they did in the fanfics I read. Oh yeah, I'm a fanfic writer. 'Kuroshitsuji Kangaroo Court' is my all time favourite._

_I was so absorbed in the episode that I didn't notice my brother waving the phone in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at him, he handed the phone to me and left. I paused the episode and answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Yes, is this Victoria Brunot?"_

"_Yes and who may be asking?"_

"_Hi I'm Hiro Maruyama, I was one of the producers for Kuroshitsuji." I was shocked at this, why would a producer be calling me._

"_Really!? I love that Anime show, it's my favourite!" I exclaimed, I could hear chuckling on the other end._

"_It's good to hear that, we have big news for you."_

"_Really, did I win a contest or something?"_

"_No, we want you to be a host for a Reality Show."_

"_Wait, why would you want a complete stranger, who is 12 years-old to be a host?"_

"_This is more of an experiment, we want to see how the major actors of Kuroshitsuji can handle a few months with a random fan as their boss. It will be a whole contest, you can pick the rules and how things go. They will have no idea until they get to the big mansion, where they will be staying with you and your assistant. They will be placed however you want and do whatever you want. The mansion has everything you could possibly need and if it isn't there than just call and I'll send it."_

"_This is awesome! Thank you! But I want to ask, I was just watching the behind the scenes episode of Kuroshitsuji II and I was wondering. Do they actually act like that or were they just acting?"_

"_Oh they really do act like that, and they know about all of the fan fiction and pairings people have made about them."_

"_This is great but when do I start?"_

"_The beginning of November, but only if your parents allow it."_

"_Where is the mansion?"_

"_On the outskirts of Toronto."_

"_Perfect! Thank you sir!"_

"_Alright you have 1 day and we will call back and give you further detail. Good day."_

_And with that I waited anxiously for my mother to come home, my brother came and was being a total asshole again. He was only 8 but he was very manipulative, it was now 5 and my mom FINALLY came home. I rushed up to her and told her everything the producer told me._

"_I don't know...I don't think it's a good idea."_

"_But you said if I ever get the opportunity to be famous then I should take it. Plus it's just Toronto so we don't have to ask Papa."_

"_Alright, but I want to talk to them. We better pack up all of your things."_

_I was really excited and hyped so I ran downstairs and danced all happy. I put on my headphones and played my music and started to pack up, it took all night and it was 1 a.m but it wasn't late for me. But I decided to go to sleep anyways, I could barely sleep because of the excitement. But soon enough I did when it was 3._

_*beep beep beep*_

_I quickly slammed the button on my alarm clock and looked at the time._

_7:13 a.m_

_I lifted myself up groggily and looked around, I suddenly snapped out of my daze and ran into the bathroom. I did my morning routine and got out, I tied my braids in a ponytail and quickly put on a simple pair of jeans, a sweater and socks. I tried not to wake up my mom and little brother- whom I share a room with- and ran upstairs to get my jacket and boots on. It was now 7:25 and I had to run to the us quickly, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I forgot to feed my cat but I know mom will handle it, I got to the bus stop just in time and got on the bus. My older brother sat in the back like always, thank god he's graduating this year. I don't like him. The bus dropped us off at school and I ran up the stairs to the third floor and right to my locker, I put my stuff away, changed into my black boots and grabbed my wallet. I saw David and rushed to him, he was shorter than me and had spiky brown hair and wore brown hair._

"_David, guess what?"_

"_You already heard about the new Madoka Magica Movie?"_

"_Okay yes, but that's not it. Can you come with me downstairs?"_

_We both went down the stairs and I started explaining, when I said Black Butler he laughed. He thought the name was funny. But he loved anime with Yaoi in it, I loved it too for some reason and I'm actually a pretty big pervert because of two reasons. 1. Anime and Manga, 2. My cousin is a pervert too. Anyways once I finished, he was completely shocked and freaking out. I quickly bought something to eat in the cafeteria and we went back upstairs, I said that if I could choose I would make him my assistant. The warning bell went off and I headed to class, I sat on top of my classmate Carter's desk like I do every morning. I sat there and ate my breakfast until he came in._

"_Aw do you always have to do this?"_

_He always sounded annoyed but he always had a smile on his face._

"_Sorry Spikey, you know the drill."_

_He automatically sits in Deborah's desk, she comes in and sees what's going on._

"_Vicky get off his desk."_

_I do as told and get back to my seat only to be bombarded by my friends, Namchau and Rosetta._

"_I knew I sensed a dark presence."_

"_Vicky how could you say that, I thought we were 'the best thing that ever happened to you.' And I still don't see it."_

"_Oh my god, we need to settle something. Do I look like China Anne Mcclain?"_

_People say I look like her even though she's 14. The bell rang was about to ring and they needed to leave for class. So that was my morning at school, to bad I won't see it for a long time. The day went on and at lunch I headed to the library and messed around with Ben and Rosetta, we always joked around saying they were having triplets. I was apparently the god mother, I really was gonna miss that. The end of the day came and everyone packed up to leave, I told my homeroom teacher to tell them I would be gone for a few months. My mom already discussed the whole thing with the principle and they'll be sending my homework every week by mail, then I have to send it back. I got home and opened the door to see my mom on the phone, she mouthed to that it was him._

_I went downstairs and continued my packing, my mom came downstairs and handed me the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Victoria, glad that you agreed. Your mother and I agreed that we'll bring a limo to help load up your stuff and bring you to the mansion at 10 a.m. The actors all think they're going on a big vacation, so they'll be coming two days after. That'll be enough time for set up. Remember you also get paid for this."_

"_I figured out the getting paid part."_

"_Perfect. Good Luck."_

_I put the phone away and finished up my packing, I spent the rest of my day going on twitter and tweeted about this. I played Saints Row 3 and I was even happier. It was now 12 a.m and I was surprisingly tired, I went to bed quickly and forgot to turn off my alarm._

_The next morning I woke up at 6 but turned it off and slept until 11:30. I could've slept longer but my brother come in and did this._

"_AAAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

_He blew his music-full blast- in my ear, I slapped his hand away and got out of bed. I quickly went to the bathroom for morning duties and put on my black and white knitted sweater and black leggings. I let my hair down and brought all my bags upstairs, my mom made breakfast for me. The limo came out front and two people came in and loaded up all my stuff, I put my jacket and boots on and gave my mom a goodbye. She gave me a big hug and I went into the limo. The inside was amazing, there was flat screen and videogames. I rolled down the window and waved goodbye, the limo drove off heading to Toronto. I took off my jacket and skimmed through the games, I saw Scott Pilgrim vs The World: The Game and squealed like a fangirl._

_Once I started to play I couldn't stop, suddenly the limo stopped which had me confused. We couldn't have been there already, suddenly the door opened to reveal a blonde spiky haired teenager with emerald eyes. He stared at me confused, he quietly came in and sat down and we continued to stare at each other._

"_Uh... Hi, I'm Victoria."_

"_I'm Aaron. If you don't mind me asking... how.. old are you?"_

"_12. How about you?"_

"_16."_

"_What are you here for?"_

"_I'm here to be someone's assistant for a show."_

"_Cool, so you're my assistant."_

"_Wait, I have to babysit you?"_

"_Boy what the hell you talkin about 'babysit', don't be a hater."_

"_I'm not a hater, and how are you 12. You look 14 to me."_

"_Yeah it runs in the family."_

_There was a silence as the limo kept going, I continued to play until I got to the first boss. I paused it and picked up the 2__nd__ controller and lifted it up to his face._

"_You wanna play?"_

_He took the controller and played as Scott while I played as Ramona, after a while we started a conversation and he apologized for what he said and so did I. The rest of the trip was actually enjoyable, we stopped by Mc Donalds and I ordered a double big mac meal like always and he did the same. He said I couldn't finish it but I proved him wrong, I may be girl but I still eat a lot._

_We finally made it to the 5__th__ world, we were so close to getting to the twins when the car stopped. I rolled down the window to see a gigantic mansion that was bigger than my school._

"_Aaron, grab the games and let's go."_

_At this point I was over the moon excited, he did as told and we jumped out the limo and to the front gate. It had a small speaker on the side._

"_State your name."_

"_Victoria Bruno."_

_The gates opened up and we went inside, I opened the giant doors and saw duel staircases like the Phantomhive manor but it extended to 2 more floors. The floor was sleek like glass, the wallpaper was black and blue. As the valet and others brought our things in I ran down a random hall on the first floor, I knew I only had 2 days to figure this place out. Aaron followed close behind me, I opened the first door and saw a big bedroom that was filled with bright colors._

"_This will be Lizzy's room. Next!"_

_Right next door was a room that was blue and silver. I made that Ciel's room. I found a few other room's: a red one for Alois, purple for Hannah etc. At the very end of the hall was one last room, I opened it and saw a king sized bed with a royal blue, golden, white and black palette. The same went for the rest of the room, I opened a door near the bed to a huge walk-in closet with a bunch of clothes inside already. I ran in and skimmed through them, until I saw what looked like a saber class outfit from Fate/Zero. If you haven't watched it then you don't know what I'm talking about, it looked like the one Arturia Pendragon wore. Behind that I saw so many cosplay costumes, and then I saw so many shoes and accessories. It was a fashionista's dream come true, I ran out to see Aaron staring into another room. I walked up next to him to see what he was staring at, it was a navy blue, green and yellow. He had the same closet as me except with guy clothes and all cosplay too. Somehow they knew my size, and his as well. We checked out the bathrooms to see they all had a huge bathtubs and showers, we came back to front foyer and told them to move our to our rooms that we chose. I went down a hall of the opposite direction and found the living room: it had a huge flat screen, a long couch and two love seats on either side. We also found the kitchen: a fairly huge fridge, cuberts filled with food and some filled with candy and sweets. All the utensils, pots and pans we needed, I went upstairs and found the camera crew. Aaron stayed downstairs to eat, I already had the rules and arrangements figured so I explained it to them. I kept walking through the halls and opened a random door, I stood there in awe. I found my Gamers' Sanctuary, it had every system with a tv for each. I walked in and let out a squeal, it was the best thing about the mansion._

"_Aaron!"_

_Since I had a loud voice it probably bounced off the walls, I quickly turned on the Wii U and found the game Just Dance 4. I quickly put it in and played the song Rock 'n' Roll by Scrillex. I already played it once so I knew what to do, I started laying as Aaron ran in._

"_What did you get hurt?"_

_He ran in and stopped once he saw what I was doing, he let out a breath and walked around the room. I kept playing the game while Aaron walked out the room to explore the rest of the floor._

"_Awesome!"_

_Once I heard that I turned off the system and ran to where he was, there was a room full of motorcycles and cars. I walked up to a motorcycle and hopped on, there was a key in the ignition so I turned it. The engine roared and scared me a little, I turned it back and got off._

_I found an indoor basketball court and tennis court, we finally went up to the last floor and saw all the rooms were for Spa like purposes._

"_I so love my life right now!"_

_We had to spend the rest of the day preparing for the cast's arrival, they'll probably be pissed off. So I might need a whip, luckily there was a small secret room that I could access and I found a whip. Once I found it I showed it to Aaron and almost whipped him._

"_Ah fuck, what the hell!"_

"_HahahaHAHAHAHA!"_

_I love being a little bit of a sadist, it was a fun day but I got tired, we went to bed and the night went by fast. I woke up at around 12:30 which isn't even the latest that I wake up at. I did what I usually did in the morning and looked through my closet, I found a long-sleeve, black, jumpsuit. I put white ripped up tights under and green neon boots. Just to finish I found some fingerless, pink biker gloves and some purple hoop earrings. I put my hair up in a bun and ran into Aaron's room, he was in bed shirtless but it didn't really affect me. I pulled out my whip and cracked it right above his face, he was startled and fell out of bed._

_He started yelling profanities at me and got into the bathroom. I went into his closet and picked out his clothes: black tee, green hoodie, white shorts, red fingerless biker gloves and neon blue DC shoes._

"_Meet me in the kitchen, I'm gonna make breakfast."_

_Once I walked out of the room and down the hall and to the kitchen, I could smell food coming from down the hall. I walked in and saw someone already made breakfast, I took some of the eggs and bacon. I turned around only to face bright red eyes._

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_I threw the plate right their face, they backed away and fell._

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"_

"_No it's alright, I shouldn't have scared you like that."_

_I'd know that voice anywhere, I quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped the food off. It was a guy with plum hair, and pale skin._

"_You're Thompson!"_

_I was really surprised to see him here in the kitchen, well in the mansion._

"_That's right, who are you?"_

"_Victoria, I'm a big fan!"_

_Obviously I would freak out, I hugged him tightly while giggling. I soon realized what I was doing and let go._

"_I'm sorry, fangirl moment. Can't be helped."_

"_Don't worry it's alright. Why are you here anyways?"_

"_That's what I should be asking you."_

"_Well I thought I would earlier, I know it's not really a vacation so what is going on?"_

"_I'll explain that tomorrow, right now I'll show you to your room."_

_I noticed he was staring at me, I stared back. It was quiet until Aaron came in, he stared at Thompson._

"_Aren't you that Thompson guy from Kuroshitsuji?"_

"_That's right, who might you be?"_

"_Name's Aaron, Victoria's assistant."_

_I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall with the two boys in tow, I showed Thompson his room._

"_Who let you in anyways?"_

"_Actually, the speaker at the gate let me through. I just said my name and it let me in."_

"_So I guess it reacts to all their voices, I might want to fix that."_

"_Anyways, we might want to give you a tour of the whole place so you don't get lost."_

_It took a long time to show Thompson the whole place, his favourite part was the vehicle room._

"_You know, you're actually calmer than I thought a fan girl would be."_

"_Well I'm very good at hiding my emotions: when I'm sad, annoyed, angry, depressed, happy, excited. Every single one of my emotions, I also keep most of what I'm feeling inside."_

"_Isn't that bad for you though?"_

"_We better finish this tour, we still need to talk to the crew."_

_I always avoid talking about my feelings, it's not like anyone cares. I'm like Alois Trancy except I keep more on the inside instead of being bi-polar and very open. I'm still very emotional but only my mom knows and she still doesn't get it. But just then my barrier broke a little, like I was crying out for help a little. But my barrier was the only thing that kept me together, I don't show people my grief and my depression. The people I tell only use it against me, or bring me down even more._

_We finished the tour and headed downstairs to the second floor, the crew was still setting up stuff._

"_Guys, someone came early."_

"_Hello everyone."_

_People were shocked to see him early, but that was nothing compared to my freak out this morning. I quickly went over everything with everyone, I finished up what we were to do and I went to my Gamers' Sanctuary. They told me I had to get them to sign a contract, I already had a plan in order for that. I kept playing Scott Pilgrim vs The World, it was pretty hard beating the twins. I had to use the heck out of the Knives assist, I made it to level 6 and had to chase after Nega Scott. It was around 1:15 a.m and I needed to get up early, I turned off the game and went to sleep. But still I feel like I forgot something, whatever it probably wasn't important._

_*The next morning*_

I heard an alarm go off and I instinctively slammed my hand down on the noise only to hit nothing, I opened my eyes to see the alarm on the other side of the room. I got up and slapped it, I walked into the bathroom and did my daily duties. Once I got out I went into my closet: I put on an over-sized paint splatter, off-shoulder sweater, and baggy black jeans with a black and checker belt, green Ken Block DC shoes. I put on one bright green, thick hoop earring on and let my braids down, I also put on a necklace that had a black circle with a gold trim and it had blue topaz in the center.

I went to the front foyer and saw a door I didn't notice before, I opened it up and saw a bunch of controls. I looked around and saw what looked like a ipod dock, I grabbed my ipod and put it in. It started to light up, I saw one of the settings was mansion speakers. I had the great idea, I put it on mansion speakers and put it to full blast. I grabbed the mini controller, it was really sleek. I walked up the stairs and to the top of the staircase, I turned so my back faced the staircase. I lifted up my arm and pressed play. The music started up and it roamed through the halls.

"Boys it's time to wake up!"

I did a little air guitar solo as I danced around.

"Victoria! Turn it off!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

I put the remote in my back pocket and sang along to my favourite song: I'm Alive by Becca.

_Nothing I say comes out right,__  
__I can't__love__without a fight,__  
__No one ever knows my name,__  
__When I__pray for__sun, it rains._

_I started to run when I saw Aaron coming._

_I'm so sick of wasting time,__  
__But nothings moving in my mind,__  
__Inspiration can't be found,__  
__I get up and fall but,_

I ended up in the vehicle room, Aaron came in but I stopped him when I put my foot on a motorcycle.  
_  
__I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah__  
__Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,__  
__Reaching for heaven.__  
__I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,__  
__I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

I pushed it a little and he came dashing to stop it, I took this chance to run out the door.  
_  
__Every lover breaks my heart,__  
__And I know it from the start,__  
__Still I end up in a mess,__  
__Every time I second guess._

I ran down to the second floor and grabbed a mic, I turned it on and started to sing into it.

___All my friends just run away,__  
__When I'm having a__bad day__,__  
__I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

I danced on the stairs and ran down a random hall when I saw Aaron again. I went into the game room and started tossing controllers at him, he fell to the ground and I jumped over him. I locked the door behind him. 

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah__  
__Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,__  
__Reaching for heaven.__  
__I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,__  
__I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

I walked down the stairs slowly, getting into the lyrics.__

_When I'm__bored to death__at home,__  
__When he won't__pick__up the phone,__  
__When I'm stuck in__second place__,__  
__Those regrets I can't erase._

_I closed my eyes and stood on the stairs, I thought I heard some noises outside but I ignored it._

_Only I can change the end,__  
__Of the movie in my head,__  
__There's no time for misery,__  
__I won't feel sorry for me._

I spun around and danced gracefully, completely oblivious to what was happening around me. I stood at the top of the stairs again.  
_  
__I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah__  
__Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_I pointed to the roof._

_Reaching for heaven.__  
__I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,__  
__I'll live my life, ohhhh!_

I back was facing the foyer again, I could feel tears brimming. This song really got to me. 

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah__  
__Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,__  
__Reaching for heaven._

I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek, my heart pounded.

_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,__  
__I'll live my life,__  
__I'll live my life,__  
__I'm Alive!_

I turned around and opened my eyes. I let out a breath but heard someone clear their throat, I looked down and my eyes widened. I grabbed the remote and turned off the system, I turned off the mic and let out a shaky breath.

"I knew I was forgetting something. Damn it."

I kept my voice low when I said that, I kept a cool expression. I walked down the stairs and walked right up to them. I soon had a grin on my face as I looked at them, on the inside I was freaking out.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to your home for the next few months."

_It all begins now!_

They all stared at me, but one had the biggest frown on his face: Ciel Phantomhive.

"Just who are you?"

"I'm Victoria Bruno: one of your biggest fans, an Otaku, an artist, a singer and your boss."

Alois stood out of the group and came next to Ciel.

"Just how old are you?"

"I'm 12."

"You are tall for your age."

"I know."

The two boys exchanged looks and then looked back at me.

"Well Victoria, my name is-"

"Ciel Phantomhive, 15 years-old. And you are Alois Trancy, 16 years-old."

"Wow she really is a huge fan."

I gave them a smile and lifted up a hand, Ciel shook it and so did Alois.

"Pardon my asking but what do you mean 'home for the next few months'?"

"I'll explain that later but now I need to show you the place."

I started to walk into the bedroom hall, I stopped at Lizzie's room and opened it.

"Lizzie will be staying here, Ciel you'll be next door."

She dashed in and stars appeared in her eyes.

"It's so cute!"

"Paula will be right across the hall from Lizzie."

I sent everyone to their respective rooms and they all got settled in, I feel like I'm forgetting something again.

"VICTORIA!"

I ran down the hall to the staircase, Aaron kicked the locked door open and ran down the stairs. He tripped and fell down the rest of the way. I was laughing at this point with everyone looking out their doors. Hannah looked annoyed and so did Alois, later on I brought everyone to the living room.

"Alright, I'll explain everything after this."

I pulled out a book with a pen and they automatically knew what it meant, one by one they all signed it. Then I noticed that Thompson wasn't here, I excused myself quickly and made my way to his room. I pulled out my whip and cracked it above his face, he freaked out and fell out of bed. I told him that everyone was here and he quickly got ready, we both went back to the living room to see everyone with a confused and fearful look.

Aaron soon came finally dressed and Thompson had signed the book.

"Alright now I'll explain everything. The producer from Kuroshitsuji wanted me to be a host for a reality show that you are all part of now. He said that I get to choose the rules and how things go around here."

"That is highly unfair! You can't make us stay here!"

"Actually I can Mr. Trancy!"

"What!?"

I let out a deep sigh, I waved the book out in front of them.

"You all signed a contract which was this paper that you put your signatures on, so you have to stay until the season is over."

At this point everyone was yelling and whining, except for Sebastian and Claude.

"Now this is what I was expecting, you are all so pissed off! Oh one more thing... I'm getting paid for this."

And they all yelled some more, I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. I grabbed my whip and told Aaron to move out of the way.

*Crack*

Everyone was jolted by this and looked at me horrified, except for Ash, Angela, Grell, William and the butlers. I looked at them with an angry expression.

"Listen, I don't like to get angry-actually I do sometimes- but you are all going to be quiet and calm! I don't care if you have complaints, you are all going to listen and listen good!"

They all gave quick nods.

"Now give me a second to calm down, Jesus I knew you'd all be pissed off but I didn't expect for me to lash out on you like that. I'm sorry."

They were all still tense so I handed the whip to Aaron and walked out the room.

"Aaron I need to handle some stuff can you handle this?"

"Sure."

I didn't really give off a good vibe, I'm actually a very unstable soul. I really wish I hadn't done that, but it can't be helped now. I got my ipod and headphones and walked around the mansion to calm down. As I heard a few footsteps I stopped and felt a hot breath on my neck. I shot my head up to see Aleister Druitt, he had a grip on my waist. He was pretty close so there was only one thing I could do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Episode 1

Ciel P.O.V

After all the events that happened once we arrived, I have come to the conclusion that the young girl that we met is unstable. The first time we see her she singing and dancing in the staircase, and then she acts like it never happened and keeps a cool head. And just a few moments ago she was furious, but what she said surprised me.

_Jesus I knew you'd all be pissed off but I didn't expect for me to lash out on you like that. I'm sorry._

So she obviously expected us to act like this, but she didn't expect her own actions. Does that mean she usually keeps her anger inside, she must have held in a lot to break like that so suddenly.

"I'm sorry guys, she can have mood swings sometimes. Or maybe she's just emotional or bi-polar. I don't know I just her. Anyways, any questions?"

"Yes, how do you handle _that girl_? She's obviously let a few screws loose upstairs." Alois asked casually, a few nodded.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think Trancy? She is still a child after all." I shot back, he scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That is true, Victoria is 12. She's actually calmer and less of a spazz than I thought she would be. Compared to the normal fangirl that could potentially rip your head off, and an Otaku who takes things to extremes. She's actually more controlled than you'd think but sooner or later she's going to explode." Aaron explained knowingly, I nodded in agreement. I know what a fangirl is like, I was ambushed by a group about a year ago. It was horrifying, they tried to steal my eye-patch and one had scissors to take some my hair. I shuddered at the thought.

"Wait isn't there supposed to be another person with you?" Aaron pointed out, we all exchanged glances and shrugged. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled the mansion. We all ran out the room to see Victoria run down the stairs and stumble down in front of us, she was breathing heavily and was shaking slightly.

"That pervert C-Chambers, he was too c-close. He was supposed to be with you guys." She stood up shakily and shot a glare at Aleister coming down the stairs with a worried look on his face.

"I was simply admiring this little robin's beauty. I do not see why she would be frightened."

"Couldn't you do that from afar instead of right in my frickin face?" she said waving her hand in front of face.

"Ah such language is not fit for a young lady."

"So boys get to swear and girls don't. That's a load of BS." She muttered the last bit before she put on her music again.

"Everyone feel free to go wherever you want, tomorrow we have to start filming so don't wear anything fancy. Dress it down okay?" After that she walked off to her room. Everyone went their separate ways and I decided to find a quiet place, I walked around the house. I decided to try and a door to the back yard, I walked behind the staircase and found a door, I opened it to find a library. I looked through the shelves to see all kinds of books that I found interest in, I think I'm going to spend most of my time here.

Time Skip

The following day I woke up to the sound of music, I got out of bed and ran out the room to see Victoria in a school girl outfit.

"What on earth are you doing!?"

"I'm singing Sk8er Boi By Avril Lavigne while cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya. If you want me to stop everyone has to be ready and in front of me." She stated quickly before going back to singing and dancing, I knocked on everyone's doors and went back to my room. I quickly did all my things and put on some jeans and a T-shirt, I put my sneakers on and walked out to see Aaron, Sebastian and Claude watching Victoria.

"Where are all the others?"

"There all still getting ready." Aaron pointed to the hall, the music stopped and we all looked to see Victoria finished. The camera crew was already set up and make-up artist was putting make-up on but it didn't look like she liked it.

"Why do I have to wear make-up, it's unnatural."

"It's better to comply than complain."

"Hush Pimp Ciel. Or would you like me to whack you with your own pimp cane."

Aaron burst out laughing and I could tell Sebastian was trying to hold in a laugh, Victoria laughed to and I started blushing.

"Why would you say such a lie?"

"I don't need to justify my actions honey."

"That is absurd."

Everyone came in and we started filming, Victoria stood in front of the camera with a smile on her face.

"Hello all you people and welcome the very first episode of 'Series Smash-up'! I'll be your host, Victoria Bruno and this is my assistant, Aaron Stone."

The camera faced us.

"And these are our victi- I mean contestants, the cast of the famous anime show: Kuroshitsuji!" some of us waved and some didn't, the camera panned back to Victoria.

"Now the rules are simple: Each episode these crazy actors must complete three challenges to test their very sanity. And it could be anything: their worst fears, what they hate the most or simple/difficult tasks they have never done before and some they could have done(every single one of them). But if they have done it before for any possible reason, they will be challenged with something else. And if they refuse they will receive punishment from me."

We all shuddered at that last bit, she snickered and started to walk towards the kitchen. We all followed, she stopped behind the counter look at us.

"Who here knows how to cook?"

Claude, Thompson, Sebastian, Baldroy, Tanaka, Mey-rin, Paula, Agni, Undertaker, Randall, Queen Victoria(the younger, real version) and Fred Abberline raised their hands. I was surprised Hannah didn't raised her's, Victoria sighed sadly.

"Everyone who raised their hands please step out of the group. Everyone else get in the kitchen."

We did as told and stood in the kitchen.

"You all have to cook a dish with all of the supplies and ingredients available to you. You have half an hour to finish. Start now!" she placed a timer on the counter and we all got to work. She and Aaron left the kitchen with the others, I wonder what she's going to do with them. I decided to just make eggs and bacon. I got eggs as well. As I turned around I saw there was already a mess, Finni was freaking out about the mess that he most likely made. I quickly grabbed a bowl and put cracked 3 eggs, I put in a few ingredients and started stirring.

"Move Phantomhive!"

I turned around to see a bunch of white goo fall on me, everything went silent. Until everyone burst out laughing, I wiped it off my face to see Alois standing in front of me. I grabbed my bowl and dumped it on his head, he grabbed the bowl and threw it to the ground. He took the nearest thing and threw it at me but I ducked at the last second, we both turned around to see it had hit Hannah in the face. And soon all hell broke out, I threw anything I could get my hands on. Madame Red was being chased by Grell and Ronald and William hid behind the counter, Elizabeth was crying over her dress. Pluto was rolling around in the flour while Drocell was trying to get him out, Alois tackled me and we started to roll around on the floor, pulling at each other's hair.

"STOP!"

We all turned to the voice to see it was Victoria's, she was holding a platter covered in food. She turned off the timer and looked around the room angrily.

"Who started this?"

Me and Alois looked at each other.

"He did it!"

She kept looking back and forth.

"Ciel dropped a bowl full of eggs on my head!"

"I only did that because you got your pancake mix on me!"

"It's not like you look any better without it!"

"Watch what you say Trancy or I'll-"

"EVERYONE GET CLEANED UP NOW!"

And with that we all scurried out of the kitchen, but before we could escape she blocked our path.

"Not you two, I may be your fans but I am pretty good when it comes to giving punishments."

She looked at us with a deadly glare.

"You two are going to clean up this mess without anyone's help, if you screw up then you will start over. Once you finish that you will meet me for the third challenge, and then polish all of the boots in my closet. There are about 100 pairs that I've found so far but there could be more and after you have to run two laps inside the mansion, and you will not stop for any breaks. You will work until your whole body goes numb. NUMB, DO YOU HERE ME?!"

We both fell to our knees and bowed down.

"Yes Ma'am!"

She threw a bunch of cleaning supplies at us and stomped downed the hallway, we quickly got up and I grabbed the bucket. We both glared at each other.

"Nice going Phantomhive, now we're going to be up all-day and night."

"I wasn't the one who started this, next time watch where you're going Trancy."

"You're the one who didn't listen when I yell-"

"I DON'T HERE YOU CLEANING!"

We quickly filled up the bucket and started mopping.

Aaron P.O.V

After Victoria's little sentence for the boys, we made sure we had footage of the fight and the sentence. Luckily, we did so on to the next challenge.

"Alright, time for Round 2. You will all be playing a little game of man hunt. And since you've all played this before it'll be easy-"

"Great let's start!"

"Let me finish. Instead of simply tagging the victim, you will use these."

She pulled out a box full of cowboy hats, she walked up to Pluto and stuck it on his head. He tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge.

"These cowboy hats are filled with glue and marmite-don't know why the marmite- so you can't take it off. So now the game is fair, no cheating or you are automatically a hunter. Pluto's it, last one standing wins."

Almost every single girl ran away screaming, Hannah just stood there.

"I refuse to do something so idiotic."

"Really well I guess you can join the boys with their punishment."

"Nevermind."

And with that she ran, the boys already split up and Pluto was already looking. Victoria ran into a room and I followed, she walked into a room full of wires and different controls.

"Welcome to HQ, this is our base of operations for any traps, tricks and/or main functions of this giant ass mansion. Plus we can see everything through the monitors, so we can totally screw up their strategies. So let's get to work."

I nodded and smirked, she grabbed her iPod and put it in a dock. It lit up and she put it to 'Mansion Speakers'.

"Let's listen to some Katy Perry while we're at it."

The music started up and she grabbed a mic.

"Let's add a little music into this Ladies and Gentlemen, we're gonna start off with a new one. 'Roar' By Katy Perry, Please try not to scream when you get caught okay? Have fun!"

She turned it off and I turned to the monitors to see that Pluto already got Madam Red, she was freaking out about her hair obviously. Pluto had spotted Paula nearby and ran after her.

"I won't make it that easy."

Suddenly a hatch opened underneath Paula making her fall, she ended up on the second floor instead of the third. Pluto was clearly confused but just ran down the hall, The Undertaker was hiding in the storage in the gym. Wait, we have a storage room?

"Looks like Sebastian and Claude have a bit of an advantage."

"What's that?"

"They're both really fast and clearly smarter than everyone else. Wait... what are they doing?"

I looked at the monitor to see them talking to each other, I put up the volume to listen.

"_We could easily team up and trick Pluto, but when it comes to the two of us left. We part ways. And we must use every person to our advantage."_

"_Yes, but what about that host. She could possibly hear this."_

Victoria fumed and grabbed the microphone.

"That's right Claude, what if I hear your little conversation? Oh I know, you are both hunters. Pluto please hat the two idiotic butlers on floor 1."

"_But M'lady, you could excuse us with a warning couldn't you?"_

Sebastian was trying to trick Victoria with his little 'Kira Kira Sparkle Attack'.

"Sorry, that may work on Nuns and Fangirls and shit, but it doesn't work on me honey. Now start hunting!"

Pluto put hats on the both of them and they ran.

"Ah you got me!"

Looks like Soma got caught along with Agni, by King Edward. He was probably caught by Madam Red. It was really fun to set all those traps after a while. Suddenly a huge explosion came, I looked at the monitor to see it was from the kitchen.

"Stay here!"

Victoria ran out the room and all the way to the kitchen, I saw she was yelling profanities at the two. How did they manage to blow up the washing machine, there were bubbles, water and charred debris everywhere and Victoria was chasing them around. She slipped and fell on her face, they went to look if she was okay but she grabbed both by the ankle and pulled them down. They all sat up on the floor. I put up the volume up.

"_How-how could blow up a f**cking dishwasher!?"_

"_We just tried to wash the dishes faster when I put all the dishwasher detergent and-"_

"_You don't put the whole thing in a dishwasher you idiots!"_

"_Well you could've told us that before!"_

"_I didn't think you would use the dishwasher!"_

"_Well you shouldn't have made us clean the kitchen!"_

"_You're the ones who caused this whole mess in the first place!"_

I'm just going to take a break from that, I looked back to see most people have been caught. Only Thompson, Grell, Elizabeth(which is VERY surprising), Finni, Angela, Queen Victoria(totally forgot about her), Lau, and Aleister(what the hell). Ronald would have stayed in longer if he hadn't gotten distracted and started hitting on Angela... Weirdo. Now back to the fight.

"_Ow stop pulling my hair you little-"_

"_Say it I dare you!"_

"_The both of you get off of me!"_

"_Can't you see I'm busy pulling Ciel's hair!?"_

"_AH!"_

Well Victoria's down, and Ciel's tackling her now_._

"_Get the hell off me you little pimp!"_

"_Shut-up you twat!"_

Alois slipped again once he stood up and is in the middle of the brawl once again.

"_Ow you scratched me!"_

"_Good, I'll do it again if you don't get the f**k off!"_

"_I would if the Trancy brat would stop holding on to me!"_

Ciel pushed himself off and the others followed suit.

"_No, Pluto! Bad boy!"_

I looked to see Pluto running around the 1st floor with Drocell chasing him and... Oh My God. He ran down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"_OH MY F*CKING GOD!"_

"_JESUS PLUTO!"_

Victoria covered her eyes and ran in a random direction, she slipped and fell on Alois. At this point I was laughing.

"_Is he gone?"_

"_Yes, now get off."_

The only thing she did was sits up and looks down at him.

"_You have no manors what so ever."_

"_Well I don't really think about manners when a fangirl is straddling me."_

I couldn't help but laugh even more, I could see Victoria smirking.

"_That's what you pay attention too, you are such a perv."_

"_That's not what I meant!"_

"_Well then, use your manors Mr."_

"_Will you please get off me?"_

"_Better."_

Remind me again why I'm watching this? I went back to the hunt when I saw everyone chasing Grell and Lizzy. Huh, that's unexpected. Sebastian ran in front of Grell and did... I don't know but Grell put the hat on which made Lizzy the winner, I grabbed the mic.

"Well, Lizzy is the winner and Alois is a pervert, and Ciel is still a pimp. Oh and our host is a straddling fangirl."

"_I'm not a pimp!"_

"_Not a pervert!"_

"_I didn't straddle him, even though he totally wanted me too. I didn't!_

"_I never said I did!"_

"_Really, 'cause by the looks of it you really did."_

"Alright that's enough, you can continue that later tonight."

Alois started blushing, Victoria mumbled something and walked off. A minute later she walked in and smacked upside the head and grabbed the mic.

"You shouldn't be so abusive."

"Shut-up. Everyone head meet me on the third floor in swimsuits."

Time Skip

"Okay, what the hell are we doing?" I asked as Victoria sat on my shoulders.

"I really don't like this." Ciel complained while sitting on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Well I was really tired and lazy, so I thought that we might have some fun. And this will help get rid of the hats." Victoria pumped her water gun.

Okay so everyone was in a giant hot tub and each one of us was holding a water gun full of... I don't know she didn't tell me. Everyone was set like this.

Top Bottom

Victoria - Me

Ciel - Sebastian

Alois - Claude

Lizzy - Paula

Richard - Edward

Soma - Agni

Queen Victoria - Aleister

Mey-rin - Finni

Tanaka - Baldroy

Pluto - Drocell*

Hannah - Thompson

Ran-mao - Lau

Fred - Randall

William - Ronald*

Angela - Ash

Red - Grell

Undertaker decided to just watch.

"Okay here are the rules." She shot Ciel in the face and he fell. "Any questions?"

"What the bloody hell is in that?!" Ciel popped out of the water.

"Oh you know, Ice cold water with extra ice." Ciel climbed back on Sebastian's shoulders and glared at Victoria.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Victoria shot Ciel in the face again but it had no effect, I shot at Sebastian but that didn't work either. Victoria shot Ronald in the face since he was too busy having a nose bleed, he fell along with William. Lau was shooting like a mad man and Pluto had fallen already (so did Drocell). Many were shooting at my face but I tried really hard not rub my face, I shot in all directions and shot the Queen and she dragged Aleister with her. Mey-Rin and Bard were doing better than everyone else, since they were both fake legit warriors it's kind of difficult. I was shot in the eye and fell, I felt something brush past my head.

"Ah fuck!"

I rubbed my eyes to see Victoria on her hands and knees, she stood up and winced in pain.

"I am never doing that again, am I still in or out?"

"Well since we want to torture you with ice cold water than yes."

She had a pissed look on her face and pointed her gun at Alois, she let out a battle cry and shot big portions of ice water. He fell to the ground leaving Claude.

"You were saying?"

Almost everyone shot at her and she tried blocking it with her hands, she turned around and dropped her gun.

"F**k I quit."

She started walking away until Ciel got shot and fell backwards, he tried to grab onto the closest thing but instead pulled on the clip on the back of Victoria's swim suit. She moved forward a little which only made things worse, next thing I knew I was bleeding and so was every guy there. Except for the Undertaker. Victoria was crouched on the ground only to reveal her bare back, her braids were covering her front and so was her bathing suit.

"AAAHHH! Ciel you Son Of A B**ch!"

"It was an accident!"

"You F**king Pervert!"

She quickly clipped it back and walked up to Ciel, she slapped him across the face and walked out. Everything was silent, no one dared make a sound.

"Why does this crap happen to me?!"

Time Skip!

Everyone was now clean and cowboy hat free, I went to go check up on Victoria. I knocked on the door but no answer came, I opened the door to see her under the covers with her headphones on. I closed the door behind me and she immediately opened her eyes, she looked at me angrily.

"Victoria you okay?"

"Ciel Phantomhive just did a perverted act in front of everyone, leaving me completely embarrassed. How the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Okay, yeah that's bad, but look on the bright side. At least it wasn't Aleister Chambers."

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

"Whatever, get Alois and Ciel in here."

I nodded my head and quickly went to get them, I found them both in the living room with Soma.

"Alois, Ciel? Victoria wants you in her room, now."

I saw blush appear on Ciel's face as he stood up with Alois and started walking, I followed them. I opened the door and they walked in, Victoria sat up and looked at the both of them. Ciel tried to avoid eye contact with her, she growled a little.

"Both of you start polishing my shoes in the closet now, don't come out until you're done and when you are wake me up to tell me. Go now."

Without a word they walked into the closet with a cloth in hand, I also gave them some shoe polisher and they left. Victoria lay back down in the bed and fell asleep, I left the room to take care of other things.

_Hidden Camera: Victoria's Closet_

_After a while Ciel and Alois found the shoes and had a little conversation along the way._

"_For the last time Trancy, I didn't do it on purpose."_

"_Of course you didn't. Well I guess you didn't or you wouldn't be trying to avoid her presence. Seriously, stop being a cougar: She's 12 and your 15, soon 16."_

"_What are you talking about? Are you implying I have an interest in her? What about you, you didn't stop her when she was straddling you in the kitchen now did you?"_

"_Okay first off, I didn't but I forgot that a while. Plus, your situation was much bigger. There was a bigger crowd and a bigger situation, mine was a minor compared to the show you put on."_

"_Just Shut-up and start polishing."_

"_Whatever, sooner or later you're going to realize you like that crazy girl."_

_Alois kept polishing the shoes quietly and so did Ciel, he only muttered one thing._

"_I don't like her...I think."_

_Back in Victoria's room: 5 hours later: 3:00 a.m_

_Ciel walked back into Victoria's room to tell her they were done, his hands were in serious pain. But Alois was in an even worse state, so Ciel had to tell her. He quietly walked up to her bed (creeper style), and shook her shoulder. She woke up and her eyes force open slightly to make out Ciel's figure._

"_Are you done polishing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, now run around the mansion twice."_

_He groaned and went to get Alois, they quickly ran out of her room and out the door. Victoria smiled and went back to sleep. They started running around the mansion, they ended up falling asleep before they made it back to the front door on the first lap. _

_R & R! READ AND REVIEW...AND FAVOURITE AND STUFF! HAHAHA!_


End file.
